


Be Kind to Yourself

by alixcat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, remember to take care of your local drow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcat/pseuds/alixcat
Summary: When you tend to overwork, friends are there to force you to rest.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Essek Thelyss
Kudos: 33





	Be Kind to Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essek let out a slight yawn before quickly catching himself. “My apologies, that came out of nowhere. I don’t mean any disrespect. Please, do continue.” 
> 
> Caduceus smiled gently. “None taken. When was the last time you rested?”

“I brought some tea. Mind if I join you?”

Essek looked up from the book he had been working in to see the tall figure of Caduceus standing in the doorway of his study. He did indeed have a tea tray in his hands, the smell coming from the pot a new one, but not unpleasant. As Essek gestured, one of the nearby chairs scooted out of its place before it came to a rest next to the desk he had been working at. “It would be a pleasure. Please, sit.”

“Thank you kindly.” Caduceus half bowed, half hunched his way through the slightly too-small door frame before he set the tray down on the sliver of empty space Essek managed to clear from amongst the rather crowded surface. The large, lightly furred hands picked up the kettle and poured two cups of a light brown liquid. “Mind if I ask what you’re working on?” 

A moment of silence followed the question – not latent with dislike or intent to ignore, just thought. “It’s just a new spell I’ve been thinking of. Merely hypothetical as of now, but it’s still giving me a challenge.”

Caduceus nodded, a quiet smile forming on his face. He didn’t exactly understand what Essek and Caleb had to do to make their spells work, but he knew it wasn’t particularly easy to figure out. “Well, maybe a scone will help you through it.”

“Very much appreciated, Caduceus.” He picked up the small rock-looking baked good and gave it a quick inspection.

The firbolg let out a deep, warm chuckle that echoed slightly throughout the study space. “Don’t worry, they’re good. Jester helped me make them.”

“That only makes me a little less nervous.” Essek gently lifted the scone to his mouth, anticipating who-knows-what taste or texture, and he found it to be... quite pleasant. “Hm, not bad.”

“How long have you been working on this spell?”

“Only for a bit. Caleb was over the past two days or so helping me through it, and then just this evening I got a bit caught up in one of the algorithms before I hit this… roadblock.” He gestured to the piles of books surrounding them on the desk and a light sigh escaped his lips. “I appreciate you taking the time to bring me these treats.” He lifted the small tea-filled mug up to his lips and took a slow, long sip. “Is this one of your special types of tea or…?” 

“It’s actually a blend I made myself. Put it together quite recently. The house you gave us has been helpful in cultivating some rather interesting plants.” 

Essek let out a slight yawn before quickly catching himself. “My apologies, that came out of nowhere. I don’t mean any disrespect. Please, do continue.” 

Caduceus smiled gently. “None taken. When was the last time you rested?”

Essek paused for a moment to think before he looked back up. “Oh, well. Just before I started working on this with Caleb, I believe. Why is it of your concern, if I may ask?” 

The firbolg’s face morphed from kind to knowing, the vibrant pink eyes cutting into him. “Just curious.” He paused for a moment, eyes unfocused as he stared off into space. “Oh uh, yeah, everything’s going great. I can make my way back if you need me. What does everyone want to eat? I can get some more- oh. That’s it.” As he stood slowly, Caduceus nodded and made his way toward the door he entered through. “They, uh, they need me back at the house, so I’m going to head back. I wish you luck on your studies and I’m glad you liked the scones.” 

“Thank you for the food, but… wouldn’t you like your kettle back?” Essek made his way to the door as well, his ingrained etiquette taking action for him before he could. 

“Help yourself to the rest. I trust you’ll keep it safe.” With a wave, Caduceus ducked back through the door frame. 

A few moments passed before Essek returned to his work, his desk now tinted with the smell of plants, bugs, and baked goods. A gentle grin spread across his face as he got back to researching. 


End file.
